Naruto and Sakura Lemon
by Animeguy1313
Summary: A Fanfiction focused on the couple: Naruto and Sakura. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto and Sakura lemon Fanfiction. I own NO RIGHTS to naruto or Naruto shippuden. They are both owned by Masashi kishimoto. This fan fic is rated M for sexual content. If you are under 18 head back from this page. You have been warned._

_I will also try to put threesomes in each chapter, maybe I might do one or two without threesomes, idk. But just enjoy!_

**The story takes place 18 years after the death of Naruto's father and kushina's husband. Minato. Kushina survived that day but the kyubbi was still inside of Naruto and Naruto was no longer be scorned by the villagers thanks to Kushina's well known wrath.**

Naruto came back home from training with Sakura, Ino and Hinata. After their training they went out to the Ramen shop, it was on Naruto of course, since he just stopped another group of Akatsuki.

Naruto: Hey mom I'm back...

Kushina: Hey hun, go ahead and sit down, dinner's ready for you.

Naruto: Uh... I already ate with my friends so I'll just be in my room.

Kushina: No, no come and eat. Its just for you.

Naruto: but... well... fine...

After a their meal, the door bell rang. And at the door was Sakura asking if she could spend the night. Their parent's were having a fight and couldn't sleep.

Naruto: Eh... sure Sakura-chan. Um... I'm not sure where'd you sleep though"

Kushina: You can sleep in Naruto's Room, his room is pretty big so you don't have to worry about feeling too weird."

Naruto groaned

Naruto: Mom...

Sakura giggled

Sakura: It's fine mrs. Uzumaki, I'll just sleep on the couch.

Kushina: Well, I was actually hoping you could help Naruto study for his Junin exams. He still needs to advance if he wants more respect around here.

Sakura: Oh I don't mind that mrs Uzumaki.

Kushina: Thanks. Oh and please call me Kushina.

Naruto and Sakura head upstairs to begin there studying.

Two hours later they were both getting tired and they began chatting after a short break.

Sakura: Yeah but when it comes to battle, Ino won't hesitate to protect her comrades.

Naruto: I guess so...

Sakura: Huh? What's wrong?

Naruto: I don't mean too change the subject... but it's just, I haven't brought Sasuke back yet. And it's been years since I promised I didn't. You've never even mentioned this topic which is why I brought it up.

Sakura: Sasuke... he's... too far away too even care about anymore. He's not coming back. We've all tried our hardest, and I think we just have to accept the fact that he won't. I mean. If you had a brother and he killed your whole family. What would you have done?

Naruto: I guess you're right.

Sakura: It doesn't matter let's just get back to work.

Naruto: So who will you love now? Since Sasuke's gone.

Sakura: huh?

Naruto: I'm sorry, I.. I just

Sakura: No it's fine. I don't know yet. I'll find out soon.

Naruto: But how much sooner? You're 18 already, don't you think its time to, you know... find a partner.

Sakura: I don't know about that anymore... Sasuke seemed like my future partner, but he left. I don't want to test my luck with someone else.

Naruto: I won't leave you. Sasuke never cared about you but I do. I will make a promise to be with you. And I won't leave.

Sakura: Naruto I already-

Naruto: No Sakura-Chan, I'm not the same weak little kid anymore. I'm much older now and you're still looking for a partner.

Sakura begins blushing.

Sakura: Are you sure? You won't leave me?

Naruto: I PROMISE, I won't leave you.

Sakura: Ok, well...

Sakura leaned back into the bed and stretched her legs out on the bed.

Sakura: So I'm you're... partner now. Now what?

Naruto: Well now that I have you... I have an idea in mine.

Naruto starred at Sakura and Sakura thought

Sakura: (Wow, no kidding, Naruto defiantly has become more handsome. I think this will do)

Naruto leans on top of Sakura and kisses her slowly on the lips. Sakura begins kissing him back, more than Naruto was doing to him. Sakura wrapped her legs around naruto adding more force to there kiss. They then began letting each others tongues in there mouths. Naruto felt much more warmness in Sakura's mouth than he had before. Probably even warmer than his daily freshly baked Ramen Noodles. Heck he'd skip out Ramen just to enjoy this more.

They finally broke there kiss and took another few breathes before instantly getting back to there kissing session. To Naurto it felt like the best thing ever, extremely soft lips on his with her warm tongue battling with his. To Sakura it felt great to finally have a partner. But this kiss felt even better.

During the midst of there tongue battle, Naruto slowly reached for Sakura breasts. Then played with them for awhile. He noted that they were defiantly D Cuped breasts. Sakura greatly enjoyed the kiss, but as she felt Naruto's hand massage her breast, she began feeling horny.

After another quick breath they attempted to begin one last make out session. But Sakura began moaning after feeling Naruto resume her breast massage. It made her even hornier when she realized he was doing it with her clothes on. It'd feel so much better if he was doing it with her shirt off.

Sakura broke the kiss, switch sides, with naurto on the bottom and sakura on top. Sakura took her shirt off finally revealing her breasts. Naruto quickly took off his as well as his pants, leaving only his underwear on. Sakura lowered herself down to Naruto's reach and began massaging her breasts once more. Sakura moaned in great pleasure, well knowing there was nothing better in the world than this. Naruto on the other hand, was feeling great too, but he wanted more.

Naruto: I think its time for you to the return the favor.

He patted his underwear as he said this.

Once Naruto let go of her breasts and regained control over herself. She quickly took off his under wear. Revealing Naruto's 6 inch penis. She teased him for a bit by tapping the head a few times. Then, in one full movement, took the whole thing down her throat.

Naruto was in heaven, only a finger tip away. The soft, warm, wet mouth, lips and tongue he experience earlier was all surrounding his penis. She went in and out almost professionally. Naruto felt like he was going too orgasm 5 seconds into it, only realizing that it was only sakura sucking him really hard. This was only the beginning. To Sakura, she had never felt something so hard or soft in her life. It only tasted better when she sucked on it. It made her vagina wet... really wet. As if she was a baby and completely wet her diaper. She was sure she'd actually smelled it. After about 5 minutes of constant pleasure increasing, Naruto had no idea what the actual orgasm would feel like. So he decide it was time for the main event.

Naruto: Alright thats enough... I think it's time to take your virginity.

Sakura: I'm more than ready.

Sakura said in an unusual sexual way.

With Sakura on top she took off her soaking wet panties and flung them in the dirty hampers. Naruto eyes widened when she saw how wet Sakura was. It wasn't just her vagina, her whole body half of her body was soaked. It leaked from her vagina, to everywhere. Half way down her legs, inside and around her ass he was a dark slimy greasy liquid running all around her, Naruto knew no other ninja would experience the pleasure he was about to feel.

Naurto: Wow... you're so wet, almost looks dangerous.

Sakura giggled and, with naruto's help, positioned each other's penis and vagina aligned. Sakura lowered herself down on top of naruto.

Naruto broke down. The amount of heat coming from Sakura's Vagina was extraordinary. Don't even bother comparing it to Ramen Noodles. Compare its heat to a burning building. LITTERARLY. The slimey grease that covered Sakura's legs gave even more pleasure to the area around Naruto. Immense heat, ridiculously tight and wet didn't even need a description. It was everywhere. Sakura's wet fleshy Vagina quickly bounced up and down on Naruto's chest. Covering Naruto in Sakura's Vagina wetness. To Sakura, it wasn't even her anymore. Liquids were constantly leaking out of her, she felt her walls getting tighter, and she didn't even realize that she had three orgasms in the past 10 minutes. Sakura fell down on top of Naruto, giving him access to not only her breasts, but her lips too. Which were also covered in her wetness. Not from here vagina, but from there makeout session. This was the most intense pleasure either of them had felt. Both of their hard private parts being slammed together, sakura getting a boob massage and making out.

Kushina: I hope you two are still up, I forgot to put these in your dr-

They stopped making out and bouncing, though leaving his penis in her vagina, and looked behind them.

Kushina: What the... what's going on in here!

Naruto: Mom listen I can explain we were studying but-

Kushina sighed of stress

Kushina: Look at you two, you're both a mess, Sakura you're leaking everywhere and you're not going to take advantage of that?

Naruto: I... er...

Kushina: Thats it, you two are hopeless, looks like I have to step in.

Both Sakura and Naruto blushed.

Kushina quickly stripped naked reveling her E cupped boobs, and rather large vagina and ass. Definitely bigger than Sakura's. This wasn't a good thing to naruto of course, he preferred more of a tight one. Although they both admitted, her body did look quite young for her old age.

Kushina walked over to them and demanded Sakura to begin licking her pussy while naruto gets her from behind.

Naruto: Wait, Sakura are you sure you ready for anal?

Sakura: Well if it's what Kushina made it sound like then it could be worth a shot.

Kushina: Enough talk get to it!

Sakura got down on her knees and began licking kushina's pussy.

Kushina moaned out loud, Minato had never licked her pussy. She never knew what it felt like to be licked there, or even what it felt like for a girl to lick her there, especially Sakura's, which she already knew her body was unique. Sakura's noticed how great this must have felt for her and sakura's vagina started getting wet again. That's when Naruto stepped in, aligned his penis with her ass and slowly pushed it in.

Sakura moaned when he did this, but felt no pain. Though she was a virgin there a few moments ago, she did not feel pain. In fact it felt good. To Naruto it felt exactly like the vagina, except tight and still felt wet.

After about a minute of this they had to switch positions since naruto had trouble keeping his penis level to Sakuras. They both got on top of Naruto. Kushina vagina first on Naruto's penis and Sakura on top of Naruto's mouth while Naruto begin licking Sakura's wet vagina. Sakura, enjoying this as much as Kushina did, began making out with Kushina across from here. They were getting pleasure. Kushina's fat vagina left a lot of space for Naruto's penis, and Sakura had a really tight pussy so it was a bit difficult to lick. So Kushina and Sakura switched positions.

Sakura's wet vagina liquid taste was inside Naruto. so when he began licking Kushina, it felt amazing and Sakura's tight pussy, which was constantly leaking fluid, spread all over naruto penis, and Sakura and kushina were still making out with each other. Naruto quickly lift up Kushina's vagina and asked

Naruto: So this doesn't change anything between us right?

Sakura broke the kiss was Kushina and said

Sakura: of course not, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, just enjoy it. And they both went back to there sex.

Finally Naruto, Sakura and Kushina felt there actual cum coming. And they knew it for sure this time.

Naruto, Sakura, Kushina: I'M CUMMING! AHHHHH!

Naruto came in Sakura's Vagina, Sakura came on Naruto's Penis, and Kushina came over naruto's mouth.

Sakura began kissing and licking the cum off of Naruto's face and Kushina began sucking the cum off of Naruto's penis. Both of this actions made Naruto cum once more, Sakura made it over with Kushina just in time to swallow and share Naruto's cum with Kushina. Kushina smiled and left saying

Kushina: This was just a lesson, it will help you improve future sex.

Sakura: Thanks Kushina for the tips.

And with that Kushina left.

Naruto and Sakura resumed there position they were in before Kushina enter and they both quickly came in each other. Sakura flooding even further and tastier fluids on Naruto's penis, and naruto flooding Sakura's womb with his cum. Sakura quickly fell asleep on top of Naruto's chest and Naruto pulled the covers over top of them and turned off light light. And Naurto too fell asleep, with his penis still in Sakura's Vagina. He felt her warmness, even in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto and Sakura lemon Fanfiction. I own NO RIGHTS to naruto or Naruto shippuden. They are both owned by Masashi kishimoto. This fan fic is rated M for sexual content. If you are under 18 head back from this page. You have been warned._

_I will also try to put threesomes in each chapter, maybe I might do one or two without threesomes, idk. But just enjoy!_

One Month has passed ever since Naruto and Sakura began dating and had there sex session. They haven't had a second one yet, nor have they been seeing each other very much. They've been to the movies, on a mission and even just some phone calls. This is mostly because Naruto has been training and studying so hard for the Junin Exams which were coming up in the following week.

In the mean time, Sakura had turned 19... and so had her body. Her ass got wider, thanks to her first anal sex, her stomach skinner, and always showed off some leg or stomach skin. This made her look super sexy in public. It wasn't a secret that Naruto had sex with her. In fact EVERYONE knew what had happened between them. And they knew that she was the best kunoichi to have sex with. Of course she wasn't a slut, so she had to deny many men, she even had to run away a few times from men trying to rape her. Sakura, however, was part of team Kakashi, and she wasn't going to be raped by some random weakling on the streets. Eventually word began too spread, a lot, that she was the hottest girl, and is a must for sex. Naruto eventually began hearing these and decided to try to win her back a little more, since they haven't been getting together much. Naruto eventually got up to her as she was leaving the hokage mansion.

Naruto: Hey Sakura-chan! It's me!

Sakura: Huh? Oh, hey naruto... it's been awhile.

Naruto: It has... well Sakura I've been hearing these... uh... rumors about, you know

Sakura: Oh yeah, those aren't rumors, and almost every man is out for me now.

Naruto: I know, its why I came to check up on you. We're dating now but I haven't seen you for about a week now. Tell you what let's head on down to the beach and hangout there.

Sakura: Well I do have some free time. Sure! Why not?

In the bushes Hinata is spotted with her byakugan spying on them.

Hinata: Look at those two... they are perfect! Naruto, the boy of my dreams, the not too big not too small 6 inch penis, Jonin. And Sakura, with the best sex skills every ninja is aware off, soft and moist lips, and the constantly leaking pussy fluid, something I just NEED running down my pussy. I can imagine it... but I must wait for the right moment. And I will have them both!

Hinata sneaks off in their direction.

After Naruto and Sakura is done with there date they head back towards Sakura home to drop her off.

Naruto: Well I'll see you later then

Sakura: Wait, Naruto, how about another session?

Naruto: Huh? Really? But Sakura I don't want to do it too many times. I could accidentally get you pregnant.

Sakura: That's what I thought too, but the doctor told me there's something wrong with my vagina, and not only does it constantly leak fluid, but I can't have babies. They die immediately. Besides, I've been masturbating off pictures of you. I want you

Naruto: Oh! Well if thats the case, we should be doing this more often!

Naruto and Sakura rush inside. On the roof, Hinata discovers this and decides to sneak inside through a ventilation shaft. The Vent then leads to a cover of a ceiling inside of Sakura's closet.

Hinata: (Perfect! Now I can actually see this with my own eyes. And then I will get them both individually. Sakura first, then Naruto)

Naruto and Sakura burst into the room, Naruto and Sakura are both already shirtless and were making out the minute the door opened. Naruto puts Sakura down and begins there make out session once more, chest to chest, they are both glad to have finally gotten together.

Naruto begins his part by putting his finger down into Sakura's cut off jean shorts and through her underwear, into her panties where he began finger fucking her. Sakura didn't feel his hand until he put his finger in. Her vagina immediately exploded with fluid as Sakura got honier and hornier. Sakura began rapidly twitching and let go of his lips

Sakura: Wait, let me take off my panties before its...

Sakura finishes taking off her shorts and panties when realizing she already soaked them

Sakura: ...too late

Naruto laughed for a moment then took off his pants as well. They then got into their 69 position and began sucking each others private parts. Sakura ontop and Naruto below. They both moaned more and more as they pleasured each other with every suck and lick. But they never stopped for air and did not stop for a full two minutes.

Hinata, watching this, felt her vagina getting a bit wet. This was normal as hinata always imagined sucking Naruto's penis. But seeing it live instantly turned her on. But she did her best and waited. Not moving a muscle.

At this point Sakura's body was covered with fluid, from her vagina and ass too the top of her breasts. Feeling Naruto's tongue lick her insides made her even wetter and better. They both came in each others mouthes. After licking it up they knew it was time.

Sakura got on top of Naruto's penis facing the opposite direction of him, and without aligning it, landed straight down on top of it. Sakura moaned after the thump that she felt when she landed on it. She began squirting more fluids everywhere as she did, though it wasn't cum, it still felt good to Naruto.

Hinata silently squeaked and felt her vagina getting wetter. At this rate, she wouldn't make it. She would have to stealthily pleasure herself until they're finished. She reached down inside of her panties and began fingering herself. She got bored of it after continually watching the other two continue. She took off her clothes but still found it boring. To her left she found a dildo. She did remember Sakura telling Naruto she masturbated at his pictures. Hinata grabs the dildo, put it on the floor and jammed it in the same way she did to Naruto. She moaned out loud but neither of the other two heard her. So she mimicked every move they made.

Naruto realized the familiar throbbing in his penis from a month ago and realized he was cumming soon.

Sakura: Naruto.. I-

Naruto: Me too! I'm gonna...

Hinata wasn't ready, in fact she just started. They couldn't cum yet, it'd ruin the moment she was having. She bounced on the dildo faster, slowly her cum was coming but they couple already yelled.

Naruto and Sakura: CUM!

Hinata was desperate and put a anal toy she found and stuck it in her ass. She began massaging her boobs as well, but to no avail she couldn't make it in time and Naruto and Sakura had came in each other.

Naruto: that... that was amazing... now let's try anal again.

Sakura: Let's just do it, you're making me soak up my own bed... again...

Before Naruto could respond they heard something in the closest.

Hinata had stopped all movement, she couldn't cum in time, and she began weeping. Completely forgetting she was hiding she wept out loud.

Naruto: Who's that that's crying?

Sakura walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside they both found a naked Hinata with a dildo inside of her along with a anal toy and one of her hands on her breast. She was obviously spying on them.

Sakura: HINATA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Hinata looked up, surprised. Then realizing her mistake she was speechless.

Hinata: I- I- I- I was... um...

She blushed bright red. Sakura noticed this and came up with an idea.

Sakura: So you were masturbating in here weren't you.

Hinata: I.. um... yes...

Sakura: Alright, fine. I'll pretend like this never happened... on ONE exception. You will be our sex slave for the rest of the day.

Hinata's face light up brighter than it already was. She wanted to fuck both of them. But this... this was great!

Hinata: Sure! Yes! Please!

Sakura seemed a bit surprised by this, but not too much. She had no idea what she was going to do to her. Sakura grabbed the dildo and hinata's arm and then threw her on the bed. Right next to Naruto's penis which was still throbbing in the air, covered with Sakura's vagina juice. Naruto only stared at her, but Hinata felt super aroused by this and reached for her pussy, but Sakura stopped her before she could pleasure herself.

Sakura: No. We're going to do this, my way.

Hinata gulped out loud, but in reality she didn't care. As long as she got to rub their pussy's together. She would be satisfied.

Sakura then stuffed the blue dildo deep inside of Hinata's big ass. Hinata felt pain, pleasure, then pain. It felt good, but it was too rough and without lubricant. She wanted to stop but she knew she couldn't. She moaned in pain but to Sakura it sounded like music.

Naruto sat back and watched this and thought to himself. Since when did Sakura become so... evil?

Sakura continued for the next hour, pushing the dildo in and out of Hinata's ass. Sakura couldn't believe she lasted this long without crying out. But secretly Hinata's ass felt like dynamite. Sakura took a quick glance at the time. Its was already 9pm. She only had so much time left. So finally took the dildo out, and told Hinata to turn around. Hinata hoped that she would put it in her pussy, she deserved it. But Sakura knew better, and stuffed the dildo deep in her mouth almost chocking her. Hinata gagged on it, with Sakura pushing it in and out, giving Hinata small but vital breaths. It wasn't comfortable.

Meanwhile Naruto was struggling with flappy bird on his phone, almost reaching his high score but died on the one before.

Twenty minutes of more torture, Hinata was finally allowed to breath freely.

Sakura: Hm, you actually didn't whimper or cry. But you're still not ready for the real thing.

Sakura then jumped on the bed, and slide her soaking vagina, perfectly aligned with hinata's vagina. Hinata almost gave up hope it'd come to this. Her final challenge was her final dream. And it felt good! Her soaking wet, boiling hot pussy had come into straight contact with hers. Their warm flesh rubbing against each other felt good to the both of them. They both moaned in intense pleasure. After thirty minutes of this. Hinata came in Sakura's vagina. But Sakura did not cum, leaving her disappointed.

Sakura: You're almost pathetic, I wasn't even close to coming, but you've got skill. I think you're ready for my boyfriend.

Hinata was finally about to get her true desire! She squealed with excitement.

Sakura: but first...

She kissed Hinata full on the lips, pushed her down into the bed, with sakura on top, and then began fingering Hinata's vagina. Hinata was already exhausted from her first orgasm. The finger would not work anymore. Realizing this she began multi tasking by rubbing her F cupped breast at the same time. Hinata felt hornier with this, slowly and shyly, began fingering Sakura's soaking pussy.

Naruto saw this began getting aroused by this, came over and stuck his penis is Sakura's wet ass. Sakura, who was surprised he started fucking her and not hinata. Kept massaging, fingering and kissing Hinata. Hinata who was finally allowed to witness and participate in this. Backed up from Sakura and pushed Naruto off of Sakura. Hinata got on top of Naruto.

Sakura: Hey! You're MY sex slave. Get off of him!

But Hinata knew what she wanted, and she would get it. She reached behind him, grabbed his penis and shoved it in her vagina. Feeling much softer, and fleshier than the dildo. Hinata rode him with all her might. Sakura, who was behind the two, just sat there. Then began fingering herself as she watched the two fuck. If you can't beat em join em.

Hinata: YES! YES! YES! OHHHHHHHH FUCK! FUCK MY FUCKING PUSSY! FUCK IT! FUCK IT! YES! OH! YOU BETTER FUCKING HOPE THAT I CUM BECAUSE THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!

Hinata rode Naruto with a serious face and bounced hard and fast on top of him. Both Naruto and Sakura realized how badly she wanted to fuck them. Probably more than anyone else.

Hinata had planned to cum inside of him. But Naruto on the other hand, didn't even need to plan, and didn't hold back either. Hinata came first and Naruto came after the pressure of cum on his. Sakura had came too as soon as they both finished. Hinata collapsed on the bed, satisfied. Naruto walked over to Sakura then fucked her one last time in her tight and soaking pussy. As Naruto was about to quickly cum, he grabbed Sakura's breasts and held on as he came.

Hinata witnessed this, and didn't want that cum to be his last. She crawled over towards them and then gave Naruto his first boob job. Considering Hinata's boobs were probably the largest he had ever seen it took almost no time at all before Naruto was reaching his limit. Sakura helped out by sucking on the head whenever it popped out of hinata's tits. Then Naruto came in both of there mouths. They all lay back in bed, with Naruto on the far left, his penis inside of Sakura's vagina, who was in the middle. Hinata was on the far right, who had her hands around Sakura and had one hand stroking Naruto's penis.

This was Naruto's best Threesome he had so far.


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto and Sakura lemon Fanfiction. I own NO RIGHTS to naruto or Naruto shippuden. They are both owned by Masashi kishimoto. This fan fic is rated M for sexual content. If you are under 18 head back from this page. You have been warned._

_I will also try to put threesomes in each chapter, maybe I might do one or two without threesomes, idk. But just enjoy!_

Hinata suddenly woke up, breathing heavily. She tried to remember what happened the previous night. Suddenly she realized her finger was wet. She remembered everything now. Her finger still remained in sakura's vagina, and her hand on her breasts. Hinata well knew Naruto and Sakura were dating and didn't want to get in the middle of their relationship. And...

Hinata gasped.

Naruto had came inside of her. She was going to get pregnant!

Hinata crept out of bed and out of the window, streaking naked towards her house. She needed to start saving for an abortion and forget that this ever happened. While she was rushing towards her house people got a good look at her in the sky. Rumor's from sakura's sexiness immediately switched to Hinata and Sakura was finally no longer wanted. And hinata was happy. Looking for a job she found out about this and men would pay thousands to fuck her. This could cover all of the abortions she needed. 12 hours after Hinata's departure, Ino decided to visit Sakura. She hoped Naruto went back to studying so she could hang out with Sakura for the rest of the day. Thankfully her wish was true and she and sakura headed down to the mall.

Meanwhile Naruto was at the training field, preparing for his last test. He kept getting distracted as he kept having boners every time he thought about his girlfriend. Kushina and Hinata felt good, but Sakura was the one who kept leaking so much, it almost felt like he was becoming obsessed with it. During one of his breaks his shorts began tearing. Noticing this he realized he had to pleasure himself and hopefully he can meet with Sakura once more later tonight.

Naruto quickly pulled down his shorts and began masterbating with Sakura in his mind. This felt nothing like her, and he had trouble trying to finish.

TenTen: Having trouble?

Her voice took him by surprise.

Naruto: Wha- Tenten? I, uh.

TenTen: Don't worry, no need to hide it. Everyone knows your dating Sakura, your masterbating to her aren't you?

Naruto: I...well... yeah...

TenTen: Here let me help you, maybe I can help you finish.

TenTen grabbed Naruto's cock and began rubbing his hands on it. It was difficult, his penis was thick, and was really hard. She knew what she had to do. She pulled down her pants just slight and then rested her ass in Naruto's penis.

Naruto didn't realize what she was doing until just then.

Naruto: oohhhh... that feels, perfect

TenTen wasn't a virgin there though, she had anal sex with Neji plenty of times. So she bounced her ass really fast. Naruto was already in his orgasim, her hot ass was still building it up.

Naruto: TenTen... that's...

He could barely talk, and she could barely understand him. She kept going. Eventually Naruto couldn't build it up anymore and a 3 feet pool of cum flew out of his penis and into her ass and everywhere else.

TenTen: Naruto... that... why didn't

Naruto: Sorry, I tried to warn you.

TenTen: It doesn't matter. Anyways this was just a warm up for tonight. Make sure you fuck her yourself and don't stall. Otherwise you'll have problems training.

And with that she took off.

Later that night Sakura and Ino had returned from there shopping and they decided just to hang out in Sakura's room.

Ino: Anyways thats the rest of your clothes, you don't mind if I borrow a pair of shorts do you? I couldn't afford the other ones at the mall.

Sakura: Go ahead its in the closet.

Ino: This one?

Sakura: Yeah, its- wait Ino! NOT THAT ONE!

It was too late. Ino opened her closet and found several dildo's and sex toys completely organized in the closet.

Ino: hm, so you've got your own collection too?

Sakura: Wait you're saying...

Ino: That's right... hey wanna try these out? I've never felt the cherry one's before.

Sakura agreed and she and ino got naked and played with the toys for awhile.

Meanwhile Naruto headed down to Sakura's place. He was determined to stop this from happening during his training. Becoming a Jonin was important to him. And he wasn't going to let sex stop him. Naruto didn't knock and just walked right in. He knew Sakura was there because she left her shoes there. Naruto walked into her bed room, to find her and Ino on a double sided dildo.

Sakura: Just a little more...

Ino: RELEASE IT NOW! IM GONNA C-

They both came at the same time, the dildo, which was already covered with Sakura's wet vagina, was instantly covered with cum. They began making out of this. But from the corner of her eye Sakura spotted Naruto.

Sakura: oh Naruto... wanna join us?

Naruto: Yes, but I must be the primary person

He gave Sakura a serious look

Naruto: My training depends on it.

Sakura's look turned from joy to concern. Then to joy once more.

Sakura: No problem. We needed an actual penis with us.

Naruto gave Sakura one kiss on the lips before grabbing Ino and laying her down flat on her back. Naruto quickly stripped and pushed his penis into her vagina.

Ino: AH! MY GOD! THAT FEELS- ARGH!

Ino, ignoring the fact she just had sex with Sakura, was a virgin, inserting something harder and better inside of her almost broke her insanity. And Naruto didn't stop pounding her. Sakura crawled over, and put her pussy in ino's face.

Sakura: Lick it.

Ino didn't hesitate and put her full face in her soaking pussy. Meanwhile Naruto examined Ino's body. She had round E cupped breasts, average vagina, average ass. Sakura was no doubtly better, but she was fresh and new, and she had that unique taste too her. All three of them came in each. Then both Ino and Sakura coupled up around Naurto's dick and began taking turns sucking on it. While Sakura was sucking on it Ino would suck his balls, and while Ino was sucking on it, Sakura would suck his balls. The girls would occasionally kiss each other before giving him a blowjob once more.

Naruto knew his orgasim would need to be epic. And large. Naruto got on his back and told Sakura to get on top of him facing Ino's direction while Ino would try to rub her pussy on his and make out with Sakura. It worked. Naruto once again felt not only that soaking wet and tight pussy, but he also felt the raw pussy of a virgin rubbing up against it. He was going to cum soon. Ino wasn't getting the pleasure so she got off and started licking their dick and vagina. With this added pressure Naruto and Sakura came.

Ino was disappointed she couldn't cum with them, so, while laying back, Naruto put his penis in her mouth and Sakura scissored her upstraight. They all came for the last time. And they all went to bed. This was Naruto and Sakura's third threesome. Raw sex felt better than actually sex, making this best.

Naruto and Sakura slept with there private parts together, but Ino was smart. So she stuck the double sided dildo in her vagina and through Sakura's ass. She smiled as she fell asleep. Sakura on the other hand, only felt honier and rubbed her waist back and forth, getting pleasure from each side. Naruto and ino came in there sleep, and Sakura came aswell. She then joined them and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ino left after another few cumming events in the morning and decided to not do that again. It would be pure luck if she came out of there not pregnant.

Naruto: We need to do this more often, it keeps interrupting my training and as long as you can't get pregnant we can do this as much as we want.

Sakura: ohhh.. just stop. Go train. I'll meet you here tonight. Just go, you're making me horny.

She wasn't lying either, looking at here pants it looked like she wet herself with urine. Except for it was pure vagina juice.

Half way through today's training Tenten and Tsunade came along again spotting naruto.

TenTen: Hey Naruto over here!

Tsunade was with her, so he assumed that it was serious and got over there as quick as he could.

Naruto: Hey TenTen, what's going on?

Tsunade took a deep breath and said

Tsunade: I had assigned a mission for Sakura several months ago, however she's been having a lot of vagina problems ever since you two got together. And she can't defend herself without feeling horny, like some sort of drug.

Naruto: When you say vagina problem do you mean her leaking liquid?

Tsunade: And the fact that she can't get pregnant. So I'm sending TenTen on Sakura's pending missions, meanwhile you can come with me to her house later tonight and I'll see if I can fix it. I am a medical ninja after all.

Naruto: R-Right... I understand

Tsunade: Good, just make sure you tell her this before I get there.

Tsunade then left the area, leaving Naruto with a grim face.

TenTen: What's wrong? Want to take the missions for yourself?

Naruto: No, not that... it's just I don't want Sakura to have her problems fixed. I prefer to have as much sex as I want to without worrying about pregnancy.

TenTen: I see how it is. There's nothing much I can do about that.

Naruto: Wait, can't you... you know, teach me on how to seduce people?

TenTen: Me? Oh. I guess I can teach you a trick or two. But who are you trying to seduce?

Naruto: Tsnuade. Maybe I can get her to stop and enjoy the pleasure Sakura and I give her.

TenTen: Oh easy! Tsunade's old, large tits and ass. Seducing women like her should be very easy. Here I'll teach you.

Later at night. Naruto had already made it to Sakura's house, he told Sakura everything, including his plan to seduce Tsunade. She was a bit skeptical at first since she was her mentor. But she was quickly convinced. No more than five minutes later there was a knock on the door and it was Tsunade.

Tsunade: Hello Naruto... Sakura... I assume you know why I'm here.

Sakura nodded her head. She then silently layed back on the couch, pulled her pants down (only leaving her white t-shirt and bra on), and opened it wide for Tsunade. She did her best to keep her fluid from leaking.

Meanwhile Tsnuade pulled out her necessary supply and motioned her tool towards her vagina for testing.

Now was Naruto's time to act. Behind Tsunade Naruto grabbed Tsunade's breast and gently massaged it. He whispered in her ear

Naruto: Put it down

Tsunade put up some resistance, but Sakura quickly sat up and dipped her hand in Tsunade's pants and began fingering her.

Sakura: You like that don't you?

Tsunade was moaning to hard to answer. Sakura quickly kissed her to quiet her down. At the same time she lowered tsunade's pants a little more, giving Naruto the chance to slip his cock into Tsunades Ass.

Tsunade screamed as she felt something hard go into her ass. But they were immediately hushed by Sakura's kissing. Tsunade enjoyed it, so she lower her finger down to Sakura's vagina and began fingering it. 

Sakura could no longer hold it and everything became a mess. She was squirting liquid everywhere. But it wasn't cum or an organism. Tsunade every now and then licked her finger to taste Sakura's greasy like liquid.

Naruto had already came in Tsunade's ass twice before he decided to try out her vagina. With Tsunade on her back to the couch, Naruto pushed his penis in. Sakura was temporarily left out so she masterbated watching them slowly get closer to there orgasim. It wasn't long before they finally came in each other. Then Naruto immediately turned around but Sakura pushed him backwards, held his hands to the floor and forced her vagina in her penis.

Sakura bounced up and down on him in fury.

Sakura: Don't... AH! YOU! AH! DARE... LEAVE... ME... OUT... OF... AHAHH... ACTION

Naruto was surprised on how mad Sakura was. He should've known better. Sakura was a better reward so far. But Tsunade knew this and pushed Sakura back slighty but leaving her on top. But Tsunade put all her weight on Naruto's face and pushed down hard on him.

Tsunade: EAT IT! NOW! HARDER! I SAID HARDER!

Pleasure and pain came to Naruto all at once. Tsunade ass was too big for Naruto to sit on top of and he could barely breath. Eventually Tsunade came on top of Naruto and when she got up, his face was all a milk like substance. Tsunade got down and licked it off.

Meanwhile Sakura hadn't stopped yet and kept going. She had cooled her attitude a bit but she was still mad. About two minutes later she finally came.

Sakura: I'm cumming. You better... AH!

Naruto didn't need to speak for himself. Sakura felt every inch of his cum flood her womb. Yet she knew it was impossible for herself to get pregenant. By this time Tsunade had finished cleaning up and they all got in Sakura's bed. Naruto and Sakura were in there usual position, and Tsunade behind Naruto, grabbing his cock with on hand and her finger in herself with her other.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunade woke up at around 9AM, another day of assigning hundreds of papers of mission reports. This morning she felt unusual, she was naked... she doesn't usually sleep naked, and her hand was wet. Then she remember everything. Naruto and Sakura were in front of her still asleep. Her hand was soaked with Naruto's over night cum, and her ass still hurt from the anal sex naruto gave her. She silently got up, put on a robe, and snuck back to the hokage mansion successfully evading everyones attention.

5 hours later.

Sakura: Naruto I have some news...

Naruto: Hm?

Sakura: I'll be on a C-ranked mission for the next five days Which means...

Naruto: Wha?! Wait Sakura I need you! The Junin exams are in three days!

Sakura: Exactly... you'll have to find someone else to pleasure you. We've had sex with all these other women as well. Who knows, maybe it'll be better with just two people for once.

Naruto: Wait? So you don't care?

Sakura: No, its understandable that I feel so good

Sakura blushed as she said that. Naruto worridly laughed.

Shizune: Come on Sakura. We're leaving.

Naruto: Wait, you're leaving NOW?

Sakura: Yes, sorry.

Shizune: Hurry up Sakura.

Naruto: At least a blowjob? Come on. It could be really hard to find the right one! Please...

Sakura: Alright, fine. I'LL BE RIGHT THERE SHIZUNE!

Shizune: You've got 5 minutes. 

They couple quickly walked off into an hidden allyway. Then Sakura bent down on one knee, pulled out his penis and wasted no time by shoving the full thing down her throat. Naruto had several orgasms within seconds and eventually cummed in her mouth.

They had four minutes left. So Sakura quickly wiped the rest of his cum off, and kissed Naruto goodbye. After her departure he went to his room and sat back on his bed in deep thought.

Naruto: Hinata had nice breasts and an ass, but she's too busy fucking all the other guys at this point. About 24/7 she always has a dick in her mouth. Kushina's ass probably felt the best, but she's my mom and that was just practice. I'm not sure if I could pull myself to do it again. Ino has to be the hotest and its easy to feel in heaven with her. But I hear shes all concerned that she might be pregnant. I'm not even sure if she could afford an abortion. Tsunade was only good for the kissing. We were trying to please her more than she was to us, and I'm sure she's not an MILF.

Naruto sighed.

Naruto: And then, there's TenTen. We had anal once, but I don't think she's worth fucking. The smallest tits, the tightest ass. Only good for teaching.

Someone knocked on his door.

Naruto: Come in!

It was Kushina.

Kushina: You talk to yourself this often?

Naruto blushed.

Kushina: Why not just wait until Sakura gets back, its only a week?

Naruto: You don't get it, I can't focus on my training without her. And now I have to find someone else for awhile. But I don't know who I liked best. You, Hinata, Ino, Tsunade, or TenTen.

Kushina: ooh, that is a tough one. But how about all of us?

Naruto: No, I considered that, but Sakura said two people is a completely different experience than many.

Kushina: well... thats 5 people? She'll be back in 7 days. So for the next 5 days fuck us all in order, and then for the other two prepare yourself for her. It'll be after your Junin exams anyways.

Naruto: wow, that's. Great! Perfect! But I thought you said...

Kushina: That was a one timer, but if you're this concerned about it. Then it'll have to be a two.

They both smiled at each for a moment. Then Kushina got up, bent down and pulled out his penis. She gave him a handjob first. She was going to take this nice and slow. Especially since Minato's dead, this may be her last time she will have sex.

Naurto moaned, he liked feeling someone else giving him the handjob. Kushina added her large tits to it too with a little bit of siliva. After awhile Kushina felt her breasts vibrating and she stopped. That was only his precum. She wanted to save the actual climax for the next part.

Kushina layed side to side on the bed with Naruto, and herself behind him but low enough to reach his dick. Kushina took the full thing in all the way, but slowly. Making sure her tongue licked every inch of his skin, veins, and precum.

Naruto began squirming to what Kushina was doing to him. He was half tempted to push her off for how good this felt, but he controlled himself and took it all.

Kushina Didn't even realize that he was cumming. Her mouth filled with milk like substance. But she knew how to pleasure a man. So she kept sucking while it came in. Naruto felt like his penis was exploding. In a way it was. Eventually it stopped, and both Naruto and Kushina looked at his dick in amazement. He unleashed so much in about 2 minutes of a blowjob.

Kushina got ontop of Naruto. First teasing him by rubbing it against her vagina. Then put it in and slammed herself on his legs, forcing his dick to go far inside of her. Naruto litteraly felt the inside of her womb. Where he had once come from. Kushina then resumed, more slowly yet still fast.

Naruto memorized every inch of her vagina, just as kushina did with his penis. And rubbed his penis on every spot. Every side of her toasty fleshy pussy. Her vagina was still big like the first time, but he didn't care. He was enjoying it. Hating this average speed, he grabbed his moms ass, took it out, and slammed it on her ass. The best part of her. And it felt way better. It was her pussy and mouth combined. Wet, fleshy, tight, and it felt like she was sucking on him.

Kushina felt like she just shit herself, and then shoved the shit right back in. But once it reached the top, it was worth it. She felt whole in this anal scene. His warm and soon to be soaked dick shoving up her ass. Naruto on the other hand was still in control. Kushina didn't realize it, but Naruto was squeezing her ass while simultaneously slamming it up and down on his dick. They both were gonna cum. They knew it'd feel so much better if they came while in there oral position.

Naruto quickly slipped his penis back into her vagina by lifting her ass up. They got closer to there final waves, so they began kissing it other to prevent yells and screams they would attract all of konoha's attention. Naruto started squeezing her large boobs. Though he knew he would squeeze some much larger... hinata... Tsunade... very soon, once more.

To Naruto Kushina's lips felt like his own, like he owned them. They were a part of him now. Warm, slimy, soft. Her soft yet large boobs almost flattened his face. And her vagina had began vibrating. They were both cumming. To Kushina she never felt so much pleasure since about 18 years. The lips, the boob pleasuring, the big warm dick that was violently vibrating, she felt like a teenager again.

Both of there inner dams were breaking and they both felt it. They exotically rubbed there bodies together, no longer slamming. Everything other than the slamming increased, the body rubbing, the boobing squeezing, the kissing. And then it came.

As if a bomb it a water dam, they cummed in each other. Some of it still leaking outside of there parts. They stopped kissing and yelled as low as they could, but it was forced out. For sure, Naruto knew that two people sex was a completely different experience. Not better, but in a way he'd never forget. Approximately 1 minute after they began cumming they stopped. They both knew they came way too much and if any semen were to get into her womb, they would've been pushed out by the rest. She wasn't pregnant. And with a relief, they felt down on top of each other on Naruto's bed. And after pulling the covers over top of them. They once more fell asleep, with Kushina on top of him. Sometimes in the middle of the night he'd play with her boobs a little bit, and if done right she'd cum in her sleep.


End file.
